Chains/Quotes
Calling Crewmates *''"What's up ?, come on!"'' *''"What's up ?,on my six!"'' *''"What's up ?, follow me!"'' *''"What's up ?, follow!"'' *''"Yo,', come on!"'' *''"Yo,', ''on my six!" *''"Yo,', 'follow me!"'' *''"Yo,',on me!"'' *''"Yo,', 'follow!"'' *", ''follow!" *",'on me!" *", ''follow me!" *", ''on my six!" *", come on!"'' Masking Up * "Alright, no jinxes!" * "Let's roll up on 'em!" * "A'ight, let's hit it!" * "Money, money, money!" * "Aw, shit, let's play." Compromised * Plan B, motherfuckers!"'' * "Cops!" * "Fuck!" * "Fuck nuts, go to Plan B!" * "Thirty seconds!" When using Inspire Skill *''"Go!"'' *''"Go, go, go!"'' *''"Hey you ain't going NEARLY fast enough!"'' *''"Go faster, bitch!"'' *''"Get the fuck up!"'' *"Get back up and fight!" *''"You! UP! NOW!"'' *''"Asses are for kicking, not for sitting, now get up!"'' *''"Up and at'em, yo!"'' *''"Rise and shine, brother!"'' *''"You can rest when you're dead! Now get up!"'' *''"Don't be such a pussy. Get up!"'' *''"Pain is an illusion. Get up!"'' Special Enemies '''Bulldozer *''"Bulldozer!"'' *''"Ready up! Bulldozer!"'' *''"Look out! Bulldozer!'' *''"Bulldozer! Fuck!"'' *''"Aw, shit, Bulldozer!"'' 'Killing Bulldozers' *''"Get some! Bulldozer eliminated!"'' *''"Bulldozer whacked!"'' *''"FUCK YEAH! Bulldozer's down!"'' *''"Bulldozer zipped!"'' 'Tasers' *''"Taser, Taser!"'' *''"A fucking Taser!"'' 'Killing Tasers' *''"Taser down!'"'' *''"Taser terminated!"'' *"Taser-Chains: 0-1" *''"Taser down, taser down!"'' *''"Sent the tazer to hell!"'' *''"Taser dead!"'' *''"Taser eliminated"'' *''"Go to hell, Taser!"'' 'Shields' *''"Shield!"'' *''"I have eyes on a Shield!"'' *"Shield spotted!" *''"Oh hell no!, Shield!'' *''"We've got a shield!'' *''"Fucking shield'!"'' 'Killing Shields' *"Shield killed!" *''"Shield's done!"'' *''"Shield terminated!"'' Cloakers *''"Cloaker, son of a bitch!"'' *''"Cloaker, son of a motherfucker!"'' *''"Eyes on a cloaker"'' *''"It's a Cloaker!"'' *''"Cloaker spotted!"'' 'Killing cloakers' *''"Cloaker down!"'' *''"Cloaker's history!"'' *''"Yeah, cloaker down!"'' *''"Cloaker's an angel."'' *''"Got the Cloaker! Oorah!"'' *''"Cloaker gone down south for the winter!"'' *''"Yes! Cloaker down!"'' *''"Alright, Cloaker down!"'' *''"Got that Cloaker son of a bitch!"'' Snipers *''"Sniper! Get cover!"'' *''"Sniper! Watch out!"'' Killing snipers * "Sniper dead!" * "Sniper down!" * "Got the sniper!" Spotting Turrets * "Shit!" * "Fuck..." * "Aw, fuck..." * "Oh, shit!" Dominating Guards & other law enforcement *''"Drop your weapon!"'' *''"Hands up!"'' *''"Up!"'' *''"Get your hands up!"'' *''"Go slow now!"'' *"Yo, drop it!" *''"Be real slow!"'' *''"Don't be tricky now, Chains hates tricky!"'' *''"Move and you lose!"'' *''"Dont you go tricky now!"'' *''"On your knees!"'' *''"Cuffs on!"'' *''"Hands!"'' *''"Put it down, fucker!"'' *''"Show me some hands, motherfucker!"'' *''"Hands, now!"'' *''"Drop the fucking weapon!"'' *''"Drop that shit now!"'' Spotting guards *"Careful, guard" *''"It's a guard, stay back"'' *''"Guard, stay quiet"'' *''"It's a guard, watch it"'' *''"Hey, check out the guard"'' *''"Hey, be careful, we've guards all over the place"'' *''"Look, it's another guard"'' *''"Guard"'' *''"Hey, ch ch, guard"'' *''"Guard on patrol"'' *''"Its a guard, back off"'' *''"Cops"'' *''"Be chill"'' *''"Be cool"'' 'Civilians' *''"Eat that dirt!"'' *"On. The ground"! *''"Down on your face, everybody!"'' *''"What'd I say? Stay low"'' *''"Be still"'' *"What'd I say?" *''"On the dirt, dudes"'' *"Everybody, don't move" *''"On the deck!"'' *"And don't move, don't get in any trouble" *''"And don't try my patience"!'' *''"Down!"'' *''"Just relax and stay put"'' *''"Down, all of you down"!'' *''"Be cool"'' *''"On your face!"'' *''"Down on your faces"'' *"Everybody, on the ground!" *''"No moving!"'' *"Nobody. Move!" *''"On your face! Now!"'' *"On the goddamn ground!" *''"Don't make me angry"!'' *''"Fucking stay down!"'' *''"And don't ever think about making a call"'' *''"Down, get down"'' Pager responses *''"All good in here."'' *''"Situation chill."'' *''"Thought I saw my ex-wife and my neighbor, fucked up, right?"'' *''"I thought I saw something suspicious but nah, it was nothing."'' *''"It sounds like someone's breaking in but it was just my shoes squeaking."'' *''"Sorry about that, I'm a little jittery, like 10 cups of coffee down, I'm strung out like Justin Bieber and shit."'' *''"Nope, all clear."'' *''"Nope, I'm good, how about you? Never mind, just thinking about raining down furious vengeance actually."'' *''"Sorry about that, got some crazy nerves today."'' *''"Everything is fine fine fine, yes sir, fine o rooney."'' *"Yeah, brief comm malfunction, back to normal now." *"Oh,Good. Just waiting for my next piss break, sorry 'bout that." *''"Oh, I'm pretty bugged out right now, had a dream about turning into a dog, a fucking Pekingese."'' *"Big spiders down here, man *chuckles* Real big" *''"Situation normal, totally un-fucked up"'' *"I don't-I think everything is good especially like a bullfight" *''"I'm sleepy but otherwise good *yawns* mostly good"'' *''"I'm fine, all's fine, probably want to look into hiring an exterminator down here."'' *''"All's well, except I'd like a beer."'' *''"Sorry about that, I think maybe it's from all the acid I dropped this morning *chuckles* just kidding."'' *''"Freaked out by a pigeon, fucking rats of the sky."'' *''"Whoa, just had a hell of a sneeze, I think I emptied the contents of my brain if you dig."'' *''"Surfing porn in my phone, you know, just doing the do."'' *''"Noting much going on here to be honest with you."'' *''"Thought I heard something, but nah, everything's cool, nothing doing."'' Throwables *''"Eat this!"'' *''"Suprise, motherfucker"!'' Deployables *"Body bag case is out!" *''"I've got a body bag case!"'' *''"Ammo refill here!"'' *''"Ammo bag deployed!"'' *"Ammo bag by my position!" *''"If anybody need ammo, come and get it!"'' *''"Ammo over here by me!"'' *''"Medical bag, right here!"'' *''"First Aid Kit, here!"'' *''"First Aid Kit, get your bandage, son"'' *''"Yo, I'll put a First Aid Kit right here"'' Gage Mod Courier Packages * "Woo!" * "Yeah!" * "Hoo-rah!" Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Quotes